The Getaway
by Tenniel-Djo
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice quiet vacation... to getaway from it all... but you know how those turn out!


A/N: Definitely AU all around (the book 1632 places the event as in the mid 90s). I have been throwing around this idea of writing some stories in the 1632 series by Eric Flint. Please review or email me and make suggestions. For now ALL of my stories are stand alone.

A/N 2: 1632 is a series by Eric Flint. The premise of the story is that a fictional town of Grantville is picked up in the mid 90s and placed in 1631 Germany. This is my what if story including The Sentinel.

A/N 3: I of course don't own The Sentinel or 1632. I'm not making money off of this. This is my first try.

The Getaway

By Tenniel-Djo

**May 1631 about 90 miles from Berlin Germany**

Blair woke up that morning, hoping that the day before was just a dream. 'Was it really 1632? Someone pinch me, PLEASE'. He slowly crawled out of what they laughingly called a bed… more like a torture cot. He looked over at Jim, in the cot next to him, wondering what he made of all this.

Last night they had finally been able to go to a friend's house after hours at what was now the most up to date hospital in the world. He sat back and thought back to how this 'get away from it all' had turned into a nightmare. It was just to be a two week getaway. I'm glad Simon declined to come….

**Summer of 2000 Cascade Washington.**

"Simon, you know Jim needs this, in fact we all need this. When was the last time we had a vacation together. All it is just a wedding of a friend of mine, and then two weeks spent together in the woods of West Virginia" explained Det. Sandburg pleaded his case before his boss Simon, "you could come too."

Simon was about to agree to this, but Daryll was going to be home from College that week, and was going to be spending time with his dad. While Derek would be more than welcome to come with them the 2 of them hadn't seen each other since winter break, and they needed some time together.

"You go ahead, Daryll will be here to keep me company, while he isn't out bar hopping", said Simon.

**2 weeks later**

Rather than drive for 4 days, they opted on flying into Charleston, and renting a car. Blair of course wanted an eco friendly hybrid car, but when Jim saw the size of the only hybrids available, insisted on a more realistic, given his frame, Toyota Land Cruiser. It looked fairly new, and was diesel.

They brought their camping gear with them, but were going to spend the night before the wedding at the Roth's Home. Tom Simpson had arranged that for them.

Blair had met Tom as a guest lecturer for an elective Tom was taking at College. They had struck up a friendship quickly. They had corresponded, and even met over the years. When the invitation to his wedding came it was almost a surprise. When Blair had brought it up to him, Jim was at first dreading it. But with the promise of 2 weeks alone with his guide and the chaos that had occurred the previous week at the station, he was eagerly anticipating the promise of time away.

The wedding got off without a hitch, and during the reception, despite the cold shoulder that Tom's parents were giving everyone; Jim and Blair were enjoying themselves. Jim had been talking with Mike Stearns, who he had known back in his army days, when Mike mentioned that 'as long as you don't bring it inside and flaunt it in front of the Principal, there is probably a couple of coolers full of beer in the back of someone's trunk out in the parking lot.'

Jim's eyes lit up. He made his way back out to the parking lot, passing Blair and asking him if he wanted a beer, and where it was. Getting a 'no thanks', he strolled out into the parking lot. Seeing a trunk open and a group of guys, local miners by their builds, he walked over and got a beer for himself. While drinking them guys drew him into the conversation about sports.

All of a sudden the world turned very bright, and as if that wasn't enough there was this enormous clap of thunder, and made ALL of his senses spike. He fell to the ground moaning in pain.

The group of guys looked at him stunned and then rushed to his side and looked him over. Getting no response one of them found his wallet. He then ran into the Cafeteria asking if anyone knew a James Ellison.

Blair, who had been teasingly flirting back and forth with the bridesmaid, Sharon Nichols, looked up in acknowledgement. When told the situation, he rushed outside to Jim's side. As he stepped outside he thought the grounds outside the school looked different, but with Jim rolled up into a ball on the ground he didn't have time to deal with such mundane things as the scenery.

Saying that Blair was shocked by the sight of Jim on the ground in a ball was the understatement of the year. Yes, he had been working with the detective for over 10 years, but he hadn't had this bad of a reaction in almost 5 years.

It took him close to 2 hours to bring him back. All the time wondering what it was that set his Sentinel off.

That night after the hospital check up that others insisted on Jim getting, they found out from the Roth's what had happened and when and where they were. Well at least he didn't have to hear what Simon would say about this when he heard.

A/N 4: shall I continue?


End file.
